Do you ever feel alone?
by Pinna2017
Summary: Alexandra is a girl that no body really cares about. untill Cody tells the school his true feeling for her.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever feel alone, isolated, scared, and just like no one cared? This is how Alexandra always felt. You'd think at least her sister would care, but of all people even she didn't. Her sister was always hanging out with older creepy boys. Oh, and her parents, don't even get me started on them. They were always fighting and arguing too much to realize that they were neglecting their own children. Now Alexandra has to get her own food and meals. So mostly she stopped at 7 11 and got a slushy and a quick snack. Her parents were wealthy but they gave each girl only ten dollars a week. That wasn't enough for food or anything to do.

Most of the time, Alexandra locked herself in her room. Her room is where her true emotions were expressed. She would draw very detailed drawings. With one glance at them, you could see the pain and hurt in this young girl's life. Her iPod was loaded with the most depressing songs. Almost every book on her shelf was Horror/Sifi/Fantasy. One shelf was full of books on paranormal.

That is one of the few things Alexandra is interested in. she had an Ouija board, EMF detector, EVP recorder and plenty books on how to communicate with the dead. Every Thursday night, she held a séance in her basement. That seemed like an energy source for the spirits because they could speak full sentences and show themselves when most people can only here one or two words. The séances were very productive. At school, Alexandra didn't have many friends. However, the spirits that she communicated with were better than any friend Alexandra had ever had. They seemed to understand her, almost as if, the same thing had happened to them that is happening to her in her life.

There was only one thing in Alexandra's room that showed how things used to be. The walls. The walls were two different shades of bright turquoise. There were black wall stickers bordering the tops of two walls and of course, the black chandelier. That was Alexandra's favorite part. She loved the way Turquoise with an accent of Black looked. So minus all the depressing things that are currently in Alexandra's room it was perfect for a 13 year old girl.

Things weren't always how they are now. Alexandra and her sister, Rose, used to live like princess' I guess you could say. They got almost everything the wanted. Alexandra wasn't a brat about it though. All she wanted was an iPod touch, a laptop, and a few smaller things here and there. Rose was a little different. She was like most kids, she asked for anything and everything. Alexandra only wanted a few things. Her family used to be very close. They would go on cheesy family vacations and trips and eat every meal together. Suddenly, her parent's relationship began to fade. The argued a lot and even talked about divorce. One night Alexandra was supposed to be asleep but instead she was listening to her parent's conversation. They had agreed to not get a divorce until both kids were out of high school. Alexandra was crushed that her parents were actually going to get divorced. She ran to tell her sister quick.

Alexandra and Rose didn't understand. The sisters became really close even thought their parents seemed to pretend they weren't even there. But their sisterly bonding only lasted about six months. Rose began to just not care about anything. She let her grades slip and she quit all the sports she was in. Alexandra continued to try her best and still is getting good grades. Rose, as the older sister should have been helping and protecting Alexandra. In stead, she couldn't care less about her.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't understand why no one likes Alexandra. She was tall, about 5foot 3. She was very thin but still healthy. She had beautiful red hair but along with her emotions she dyed it black. Alexandra's eyes were like crystals. They were big and bright clear blue. All the so called "populars" looked down on Alexandra and made fun of her. I think they were just jealous. More than half the rumors that fly around the school are about her. Some of them were like, she stuffs her bra, she doesn't shower, and she's a cutter. But NONE, not one of them was true. Alexandra would get nasty notes in her locker teller her to die and that no one liked her. She had felt as though she was stabbed in the heart when she saw her own sister put a note in her locker.

She had only one friend, if you could even call her that. She was really nice and listened to Alexandra's problems when they were alone. But in front of other people, Sam acted like she didn't know Alexandra and made fun of her. Alexandra wanted to drop out of school. Then she found out that you can't drop out until you are sixteen. She couldn't wait for three years to pass. But then again, could she wait?

There was one thing that kept her wanting to go to school. It was him. The one. Her love at first sight. It was Cody! But she knew she would never have him. He probably didn't even know who she was. Even if he did know who Alexandra was because of the rumors, he'd think she was too young. Cody was in 10th grade and Alexandra was only in 7th grade. Cody was the guy that every girl dreams of. He was tall and thin with shortish blonde hair. He had the cutest big brown eyes. Every girl tried to flirt with him. Well, every girl except Alexandra. He didn't seem to flirt back with other girls.

From what Alexandra could tell, Cody was nice caring, intelligent, artistic, musical, athletic and much more. And to make him even sweeter, he volunteered at the ASPCA. She could only see Cody at school. This is the only reason she enjoyed school. Well, she could go to the ASPCA and see him but A) she didn't have a way to get there B) it wouldn't seen right if she just went there and didn't get an animal, which she didn't have any money for and C) she was too nervous and would be embarrassed if he did notice her there.

She didn't dare tell a soul that she liked Cody. If she told someone they would tell everyone. That's just what she would need: everyone knowing her secret crush. NOT! Well that's just what happened, everyone found out. During a really boring Social Studies class about Egypt- which Alexandra was already an expert on- she drew a heart with Cody's name in it in her note book. Right as she was turning to turn to a clean page- "Alexandra?" Uh Oh! "Um yes Mr. Bristlestone?" in a very curious voice Mr. Bristlestone asked what the sketch was on the previous page in her note book. Alexandra replied that it was nothing important. Everyone knew Mr. Bristlestone was a very strict teacher. He grabbed her notebook and said "Oh what do we have here? Are you trying to hide that you like Cody?" The whole class burst out in laughs and giggles. Alexandra's face turned bright red. Great. Now everyone in her class knew. It wouldn't be long before the whole grade knew. And then the whole school would know, the whole school, including Cody.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra ran to the bathroom in tears. She couldn't believe that Mr. Bristlestone would do that to her. Right as she was about to leave the bathroom the nurse came in. She apologized for what happened and asked if she was ok. Alexandra told her that she shouldn't be apologizing, it wasn't her fault, it was all Mr. Bristlestone's fault. The nurse, Mrs. Newman was a very understanding person. She had helped Alexandra a lot the past 2 years. Alexandra asked if she could get a note from Mrs. Newman to go home. She could not go back into Mr. Bristlestone's class. If she did she was afraid she would punch him in the face. Even if she skipped his class it was only 2nd period, she would have a whole day in front of her to get made fun of. Luckily, Mrs. Newman wrote her a note right away.

On the way out of the school, there he was. Cody was going into school as she was leaving. Alexandra was so embarrassed. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was running from crying. Well at least he didn't know who she was. Well, that what she thought. As they met on the school side walk Cody said," Oh, hey Alexandra, where you going?" Alexandra didn't know what to say. First she was surprised that he actually knew her name. She tried to reply but all that came out was air. Finally she got out that she had a stomachache and didn't feel well. He said, "Awww, well I hope you feel better" all Alexandra could do was smile.

Alexandra lived fairly close to the school so it was no problem to walk home. But the whole walk home was questions. How did he know my name? Why did he even acknowledge me? Why did he have to be so nice? Will he regret talking to me after he finds out that she likes him? All these questions without answers. She wondered if he would make fun of her too tomorrow at school. If she even went to school tomorrow. Maybe she could accidentally "sleep in too late." She didn't want to face all the kids laughing at her and calling her names.

On her iPod, Alexandra had a texting app. Only Samantha had her number. No one else would want to text her so she didn't give it to anyone. But just to see if Sam had texted her the next morning she checked her messages. There was a message from 1(716) 532-2711. She didn't know that number. She opened the message anyways. It said "Hey, this is Cody =] Samantha gave me you # how u doing? R u gunna b in school today? Hope to c ya soon. And btw srry tht every1 laughed at u yesterday. Tbh I kinda like u 2. We shud tlk more. U can txt me any time on this # so hope 2 c ya in a lil bit =]" Alexandra couldn't believe it. He said he kinda liked her too! Now she definitely had to go to school.

The walk through the school doors she got some glares and snickers. Samantha ran up to Alexandra. She was so excited about something. She said tht Cody, as President of the school, called an assembly. He said tht we shud learn to treat others all the same. He didn't use Alexandra's name but everyone knew he was talking about her. Then he announced the whole school that he likes Alexandra. All the "populars" and the girls that flirted with him were mad. Then he talked about upcoming school events such as, the Dance, Relay for Life and Bald for Bucks. Alexandra couldn't believe that he told the whole school that he likes her. This was turning out to be the best day of school. Some people's attitudes changed that day too. Many kids said hi to her and they weren't sarcastic about it. They were actually finally accepting her. In one day she moved up on the popular pyramid about three levels.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra had had a great day. Almost everyone was nice to her and said hey at least. And she didn't even sit alone at lunch. The only people that were mean were the "populars" and the cheerleaders. But Alexandra couldn't care less about what they think about her. The people that were nice, actually meant it, they weren't just being a fake friend. She now had a ton of people to text and call. There was one girl that really stud out to Alexandra. She seemed kind of shy and quiet. She was quiet like she was holding in a secret or something she couldn't tell anyone. Alexandra had seen her in the halls a lot before, she seemed nice but always quiet. She also realized that she always wore long sleeve and long pants. She didn't understand why though. He name was Jessica.

Some kids even called Alexandra, Alex and Andrea. Alexandra didn't care which name they called her, she like them both. Alex was excited to get home because she wanted to text all her new friends. She mostly wanted to find out more about Jessica. She now considered Adam, Lexi, Janet, Jake, and Robyin as her best friends. They all seemed to be extra nice to her. She sat with them at lunch. To make today even better she aced every test and had her favorite school lunch. There were only a few school lunched that actually tasted well. Her favorite school lunch was Nachos.

There was one topic that kept on reoccurring at lunch. The Dance. All the girls were talking about what dress they were wearing. When they asked Alex if she was going, she didn't know how to answer. She wanted to go, but at the same time she didn't. They also asked her if she had a dress to wear. Alex barley had enough clothing to wear a different shirt each day of the week, how was she supposed to have a dress? Robyin offered for Alex to borrow one of her dresses because they were about the same size. Alexandra took the offer happily. Now she had to go to the dance. Robyin and Alex set up a day to hangout and look at her dresses. The only thing was, this dance was a dance you were supposed to bring a date too, and Alexandra didn't have a date. She wished that Cody would take her but she doubted that. Even though he liked her a little bit he would probably take the head cheerleader, Mandy.

Mandy was the most beautiful girl in the school and everyone knew it. So the top good looking people in the school were Cody and Mandy. Why did Mandy have to be so pretty and perfect? Every girl wanted to be Mandy. And every boy wanted Mandy. Alex wasn't sure if Cody liked Mandy or not. He wasn't the kind of guy that went for the so pretty they're fake girls but you never know. She had to decide who she was going with or if she was even going fast because the dance was next week. She decided to bring up her courage, find out Cody's locker number and ask him to the dance with her. But how was she going to find out his locker number? JASON! She will ask Jason, Cody's best guy friend. Jason told her that Cody's locker number was 2325.

2325, 2325, 2325, Alexandra has to remember that number. She would have written it on her hand but she didn't have a pen. She finally found 2325. Five minutes later there was Cody walking through the hall. When Alexandra first saw him it seem like everything around them had slowed down almost to a stop. The only thing in Alexandra's focus was Cody. As he approached, Alex's nerves got to her. She didn't know what to say, if she could even get words out. She attempted to talk but all that came out was "will?" and he finished the question for her, "Go to the dance with me?" at the same time they both said "yes." All they could do was smile. The both couldn't think of anything else to say.

When Alex got home the first thing she did was text Cody. She said "wat colr tie r u wearing?' He replied within a split second, "Purple." Now Alexandra knew she had to borrow a purple dress from Robyin.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Wednesday when Robyin and Alex decided to hangout and find a dress for Alex. Alex wanted a purple dress to match Cody's tie. She still couldn't believe he had actually asked her to the dance. Robyin had many purple dresses. She had short ones, long ones, sparkly ones, striped ones, and a lot more. Robyin's Family was very wealthy and you could tell. She only owned name brand clothing. Robyin is like how Alex was when she was younger. She didn't brag about her money. Alex chose a sleeveless, just below the knee length dress. It was a shiny purple with thin black lace over it. The purple showed through the lace. There was a solid black band around her waist. It was very elegant on Alex. Robyin said she never like the way it looked on herself, she told Alex she could keep it. Next was shoes. Conveniently, they were the same shoe size too. Alex wanted heels but not too high. Robyin found a pair that was only about 1 ½ inches high. They were perfect. They were open toe, black, and had a small purple bow on top.

It was time for dinner. Alex was invited to stay and have dinner with the, Zen's. They talk about the dance more at thee table. Mr. and Mrs. Zen asked Alex what she was doing about her hair, makeup, and nails. Alex said she wasn't sure yet. After dinner, Robyin's parents pulled Robyin into the hall. When she came back, she asked Alex if she would like to get her hair, nails, and makeup done professionally with her. Alex was so grateful for all the things that Robyin had already done for her, she couldn't accept this. Finally Robyin convinced her to. They were going to go Friday afternoon. The dance was Friday evening. They were both super excited.

Alex took a picture of her dress to show to Cody the next day. He loved it; he said that the purple matched his tie perfectly. While they were talking, all the cheerleaders were glaring at them. They were all jealous because they all wanted Cody, but none of them would get him. For a while Mandy thought that he liked her but now there was proof that he didn't. At lunch there was a vote going on, for the cutest couple in the school. The people that win didn't actually have to be a couple, but if the other students thought they would look good together, then they could vote for them. Alex chose not to vote. All her close friends voted for Alex and Cody. Alex didn't think Cody voted either. All the people around the voting table were talking about how cute Mandy and Cody would look together. That's who most people were voting for. The winner would be announced at the dance. It was kind of like prom king and queen, but it was just a dance, it wasn't prom.

The next day went great. Everyone was pumped for the dance. And Friday in school was even better. The students were allowed to wear their pjs to school. There were a wide variety of pjs. There were some kids that just wore a baggy shirt and shorts. The class clowns wore footy pajamas. The cheer squad all wore matching shorts and spaghetti strap tanks. They didn't do any work in their classes. All they basically did was talk and help set up for the dance.

Now it was time for Alex and Robyin to get their hair, nails, and makeup done. Alex got her hair done in a messy, but cute up du. Robyin got a French braid. They got their nails done to match their dresses. Alex had a black smoky eye shadow that faded into a light purple. She had natural long eye lashes but they looked even fuller and pretty when she put on mascara. When they were finished both girls looked like perfect little dolls. They looked even better when they put on their dresses. The night was going great so far. Robyin and Jake were going to the dance together. The girls had planned to meet the boys outside the school. And that is just what they did.


	6. Chapter 6

The evening air was cold but smooth, in a comforting way. It was supposed to be much warmer because almost all the girls had sleeveless dresses, some even strapless. Robyin's dress matched Jake's emerald tie perfect, they were so cute together. Cody and Alexandra, they looked like magazine models. When they walked into the School, everything seemed to stop. Everyone stopped dancing and the music got really low. This was for two reasons. One, was they looked so beautiful together it was almost breath taking looking at them. Two, was everyone was jealous of them. In a minute everything started up again. Alex had a weird feeling as though something wasn't right. It seemed like the whole dance was a dream, her vision was a little blurred and she felt dizzy. Soon, all the conversations seemed to overwhelm Alex. She ran to the bathroom. As soon as she past through the ladies room door, she started to cry. She didn't know why though. It was like something was making her cry because she wasn't sad or mad; this was the best night of her life. When she looked in the mirror, she was surprised at what she saw. Her makeup had not run and her face wasn't red. She shook it off and splashed her face with some cool water.

When she came out of the bathroom the bass in the music seemed to be really loud. She asked Robyin if she thought it was loud too, Robyin agreed, it was very loud. Kids started to complain and went into the hall. Finally the D. J. fixed it and the students returned to the dance floor. In one corner they had a table with dance contest prizes, a crown, and a tiara on it. On the other side of the room there was a long table full of snacks. There were chips, fruit, candy, veggies, and much more. Considering how many kids were at the dance, it didn't look like they had enough food.

The gym was packed once everyone arrived for the dance. There were many dance circles started. Then Mrs. Cristle started talking with a microphone. She said that they were going to have a dance contest. And afterwards they would play line dances. There were many winners of the dance contest. Next they continued to the line dances as planned. Alexandra was the leader of the Cotton Eye Joe. She was surprised that not many kids knew that one. Then everyone knew the Cupid shuffle, cha-cha slide and electric slide. Then it was time for the Cutest Couple Award. Everyone was so excited to see who would win. Some kids thought it would be Cody and Mandy; other thought it would be Alex and Cody. They just had to finish double counting the votes.

First they called the top two ladies and top two gentlemen. They were, Cody, Mandy, Alex, and Andy. No body knew which two people would win. Mrs. Cristle said "and the gentleman that is the winner is…" the room went quiet, it seemed like everyone was holding their breath. "Cody!" Everyone cheered and was happy that he won. Then over the speakers came "and the lady that won is…" there was even more suspense then when Mrs. Cristle announced the boy winner. "Mandy!" there was a mix of cheers and boos from the other students. Mrs. Cristle told the students to settle down. She explained that Alex and Andy came in second place. Then they asked Mandy and Cody if they had anything to say.

Cody took the mic and said he couldn't accept the award. Everyone gasped. He said he would only accept the award if Alex won with him. Mandy was mad at him. She really liked Cody but she was mad that he liked Alexandra. Mandy said she would not give up her award. Then Cody insisted not to accept his. Mandy got so mad she threw the tiara off and said fine give it to Alex, do I care? Now Alex felt bad that Mandy gave up her award. But Mrs. Cristle was fine with it. So now the cutest couple was Alexandra and Cody. Tonight was definitely the best night of Alex's life.


End file.
